simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Appaloosa Plains
miasto pojawiające się w The Sims 3: Zwierzaki. Wprowadza do gry nowe parcele publiczne i rodziny. Opis Appaloosa Plains jest to miasteczko utrzymane jest w charakterze jesiennej i górzystej, nieco sennej miejscowości. Znajduje się w nim około dziesięciu nowych parceli. Są to m.in. nowy ratusz, restauracja, kino, sklep zoologiczny (tylko z zawartością dodatkową/edycją limitowaną), psi park, w którym nasi najwierniejsi przyjaciele mogą się bawić, jeść, a nawet się zakochać! Jest też kocia dżungla. Konie otrzymają w prezencie nowy ośrodek jeździecki, gdzie mogą z wysokimi umiejętnościami brać udział w zawodach, a także końskie tereny jeździeckie. Parcele Parcele publiczne *Baza Przygody (Plaża) *Towarzystwo Historyczne Hrabstwa Appaloosa (Galeria sztuki) *Zbiornik Wodny Hrabstwa Appaloosa (Miejsce połowów) *Biblioteka Publiczna w Appaloosa Plains (Biblioteka) *Basen Publiczny w Appaloosa Plains (Basen) *Wodospady Wzgórza Cynamonowego (Miejsce połowów) *Plac Miejski Pod Psem (Psi park) *Regionalne Końskie Tereny Ćwiczebne (Stadnina) *Narodowy Punkt Historyczny Drzewo Wisielca (Mały park) *Cmentarz Newtona (Cmentarz) *Kocia Dżungla Nowość (Kocia dżungla) *Siłownia Paker (Siłownia) *Pola Lexingtona (Teren festiwalu ) *Złomowisko Wybierz i Wyciągnij (Złomowisko ) *Komis Od pucybuta do milionera (Komis ) *Salon fryzjerski i tatuażu Czysta perfekcja (Salon ) *Saloon Wodopój (Saloon ) *Remiza Strażacka Hrabstwa Verona (Remiza strażacka ) Królicze nory *Urząd Centralny w Appaloosa Plains (Ratusz, departament policji i baza wojskowa) *Mauzoleum rodziny Maślanka (Mauzoleum) *Szkoła i Stadion Widok na Szczyt (Szkoła i stadion) *Towarzystwo Huberta i Restauracja Steków Kim Gołdy (Restauracja i budynek biznesowy) *Teatr Dariusza Balerona (Teatr) *Sklep Spożywczy Dariusza Balerona i Kawiarnia Koffi (Supermarket i bar) *Międzynarodowy Ośrodek Jeździecki JRA (Ośrodek jeździecki) *Jaskinia Koniokrada (Kryjówka przestępców) *Książka i Kąpiel (SPA i księgarnia) *Szpital i Ośrodek Naukowy Wolfsona (Szpital i laboratorium) Rodziny 200px|thumb|Rodziny Simów z Appaloosa Plains i ich relacje *'Bedlington' Stary Dworek 27 :§15,000 :Trudność: 2 :Bertram Bedlington, Patrycja Bedlington, Buckley Bedlington :Bedlingtonowie są nuworyszami, na których mieszkańcy Appaloosa Plains patrzą z ukosa. Przeprowadzili się na wieś bez najmniejszego szacunku dla ziemi. Bertrama rzadko się widuje bez jego zapiętej po uszy kamizelki tweedowej, a Buckley zawsze trzyma się blisko jego stóp. Razem z żoną Patrycją uwielbiają piękne, naturalne widoki wzdłuż brzegu jeziora, ale na progu jesieni swojego życia coraz mniej przejmują się ochroną środowiska. Gdyby mieli lepszy wzrok, zauważyliby gniewne spojrzenia sąsiadów, gdy mkną szosą swoim pożeraczem benzyny. Chociaż wątpliwe, by w ogóle przejęli się opinią innych. *'Blackburn' Ulica Racji 68 :§1400 :Trudność: 3 :Vera Blackburn, Ginger Blackburn, Walter Blackburn :Jeśli spytasz Verę Blackburn o posłuszeństwo psa, ona odpowie oschle: „Nie ma czegoś takiego jak zły pies, a tylko zły właściciel”. Trudno spierać się z jej zdaniem, gdy w połowie wypowiedzi przerywa Ci z ogniem w oczach pstryknięciem palcami. Lata nie były łaskawe dla jej cery – niektórzy mówią, że zmarszczki nie znikają z jej twarzy z powodu surowego zachowania i nieustannego krzywienia się na wszystko. Jednak ci, którzy poznają ją lepiej, odkryją, jak bardzo kocha swoich psich towarzyszy i być może przy okazji zdobędą kilka przydatnych wskazówek do wykorzystania z ich własnymi zwierzakami. *'Chandra' Ulica Racji 72 :§13,000 :Trudność: 1 :Vallari Chandra :Vallari wiedzie dobre życie, nie przejmując się takimi sprawami jak „odpowiedzialność”, „pozory przyzwoitości”, czy „wypłacalność” - o tym wszystkim gderała jej matka. Cóż, matki już z nią nie ma, więc teraz może swobodnie szukać dreszczyku emocji i podążać za głośnymi trendami, przepuszczając rodzinną fortunę. Uważa, że jej dzienna praca w spa to tylko sposób, by poznać majętnego i przystojnego klienta - najlepiej singla. *'Curley' Zachodnia Appaloosa 26 :§7000 :Trudność: 2 :Tate Curley, Esme Curley, Petunia Curley :„Do diaska, NIE, ta ziemia nie jest na sprzedaż!” - tak brzmią pierwsze i ostatnie słowa, jakie dowolny polityk lub biznesmen usłyszy, gdy odwiedzi Tate Curley’a. Jako potomek jednego z najstarszych osadników w mieście Tate zamieszkuje w najlepszej posiadłości tuż przy Ulicy Głównej. Gdy nacisk z zewnątrz narastał, Tate i Esme stali się zamknięci w sobie, budując mury, którymi odgradzają się od niepożądanych gości. Gdyby tylko ktoś zdołał przebić się przez ich odpychającą manierę, zdobyłby dostęp do prawdziwej encyklopedii historii miasta i skarbnicy opowieści o Dzikim Zachodzie. *'Darnell' Ulica Końcowa 1812 :§60,000 :Trudność: 2 :Honey Darnell, Skedaddle Darnell :Jako świeża przybyszka ze środkowego zachodu Honey odkrywa nowe znaczenie śpiewania w stylu country! Ta zdolna piosenkarka straciła wenę po napisaniu swojego nowego albumu i pomyślała, że nowe otoczenie pozwoli jej wyjść z impasu. Południowi dżentelmeni i południowy urok od pokoleń inspirują autorów, ale życie w Appaloosa Plains wykształciło swój własny styl. Skoro jest tu tak dobrze, czy ona stanie się jedną z nowych rezydentek miasta na stałe? *'Fox' Aleja Eukaliptusowa 37 :§1700 :Trudność: 5 :Shawnee Fox, Cheyenne Fox, Dakota Fox, Bramble Fox, Drapun Fox, Weronika Fox :Jako wielcy potomkowie pracowitych mieszkańców Appaloosa, rodzina Fox szanuje ziemię – oraz swoją prywatność. Po uzyskaniu dużej działki ziemi na równinie zalewowej utrzymują się z żyznej gleby, która nagromadziła się tu w ciągu wielu pokoleń. Teraz prowadzą najlepiej prosperujące ranczo w mieście i bardzo się szczycą swoim ręcznie zbudowanym domem. Z pewnością są samowystarczalni, ale nie zaszkodzi im, jeśli nieco poszerzą swój krąg znajomych. *'Lionheart' Ulica Zalewowa 6 :§488 :Trudność: 4 :Hetty Lionheart, Maria Lionheart, Mothball Lionheart, Pieguska Lionheart, Ciacho Lionheart :Mieszańcy miasta omijają panią Lionheart szerokim łukiem, gdy tylko zobaczą, że się zbliża. Nikt nie potrafi określić, w czym problem, ale ona jest trochę... powiedzmy... ekscentryczna. Z powodu jej kolorowego kapelusza w cętki leoparda oraz kiczowatego fartucha, miejscowe nastolatki przezwały ją „Starą Kociarą”. Bez wątpienia spuściłaby łomot każdemu, kto ośmieliłby się ją tak nazwać przy niej. Jako ostatnia członkini swojej rodziny mieszka z czwórką kotów i takie życie całkiem jej odpowiada. *'Loveland' Bulwar Plażowy 1838 :§1500 :Trudność: 2 :Gracja Loveland, Babycakes Loveland :Gracie jest wolnym duchem, ale zmusza się do codziennej pracy. Dla jasności – ona uwielbia pracować z dziećmi w Szkole „Widok na Szczyt” i czerpie satysfakcję z możliwości kształtowania ich życia. Ale czy Gracie kryje w sobie coś więcej, niż widać na pierwszy rzut oka? Gdy nie jest zajęta ocenianiem wypracowań, marzy o wspaniałym życiu jako modelka i pragnie znaleźć odpowiedniego mężczyznę, którego urok zwali ją z nóg. *'Marshall' Ulica Końcowa 1813 :§2800 :Trudność: 4 :Felipe Marshall, Kim Marshall, GuGu Marshall, Oopsie-Daisy Marshall, BaBa Marshall :Marshallowie bardzo się kochają, mają piękny dom i prowadzą udane kariery. Co mogłoby pójść źle? W rzeczywistości ukrywają swój bolesny sekret – chociaż bardzo się starają, nie mogą mieć dziecka. Kołyska, pudełko na zabawki i dziecięce krzesełko stoją nieużywane, więc Marshallowie zabijają czas i maskują swoje emocje przygarniając wszelkie zwierzaki, jakie tylko zdołają. Szczenięta, kocięta, źrebaki – w ich domu miło witane są wszelkie stworzenia, jakimi mogą się opiekować. Czy pewnego dnia zdołają dokonać ostatniej adopcji, która sprawi, że ich rodzina stanie się kompletna? *'Martingale' Rondo Podkowy 190 :§5000 :Trudność: 3 :Cruz Martingale, Sofia Martingale, Marney Martingale :Sofia przez lata czuła się jak w pułapce – w pułapce małżeństwa bez miłości oraz w pułapce betonowej dżungli miasta. Postanowiła odzyskać swoje życie wyrzucając męża i przeprowadzając się z jej krnąbrnym nastoletnim synem, aby zacząć od nowa życie na wsi. Mając mnóstwo gotówki po rozwodzie zakupiła konia, aby oczarować miejscowych. Teraz stała się lwicą na polowaniu. Czy młody Cruz zdoła się dopasować się do tej nowej rodziny i znaleźć przyjaciół w całkiem nowym miejscu? *'Miller' Promenada Mandarynki 1011 :§4000 :Trudność: 4 :Quincy Miller, Jacquie Miller, Maisy Miller, Łatka Miller, Mozart Miller :Millerowie są jedną z najbardziej lubianych rodzin w całej Appaloosa. Umocnili swoją reputację jako godni zaufania humanitaryści wierzący w wartości rodzinne oraz nieograniczoną szczodrobliwość. Zrządzeniem losu mieszkają tuż obok Riffinów - którym z pewnością przydałaby się pomocna dłoń. Czy w czasie gdy Quincy i Jacquie pilnują swoich młodych sąsiadów, pozornie niewinna Maisy zainteresuje się bliżej Calvinem Riffinem? *'Parrott' Aleja Niezwykła 19441 :§1200 :Trudność: 3 :Jazlyn Parrott, Kanoa Parrott, Ethan Parrott :Rodzina Parrottów przeprowadziła się tu kilka lat temu z Hawajów i miejscowym wydaje się dość egzotyczna. Ich problemy skutecznie maskuje przekonanie miejscowych, że maniery nowych wynikają z różnic kulturowych. Kanoa prowadzi pracowite życie, regularnie wybierając się do miasta w interesach – i być może nie tylko. Jazlyn jednak wydaje się coraz bardziej spolegliwa i zahukana z biegiem lat; czy znajdzie w sobie siłę, by odzyskać swoje życie i kontrolę nad nim? *'Pelly' Ulica Jabłecznika 303 :§12,000 :Trudność: 2 :Imogen Pelly, Pantofel Pelly :Imogen miała wszystko - jako piękna gwiazda czuła się na scenie jak u siebie! Świat oglądał tę nastolatkę, gdy rok po roku zdobywała sukcesy w swoim przebojowym programie „Z obrotem kryształka”. A gdy osiągnęła dorosłość, zagrała przełomową rolę w „Simsylwanii”, jako dziewczyna kochana przez przedstawicieli dwóch klanów wilkołaków po obu stronach oceanu, w Transylwanii i Pensylwanii. Jednak świat wokół niej się zawalił, gdy niespodziewana ciąża doprowadziła do całkiem nieudanego zabiegu plastycznego. Jako księżniczka srebrnego ekranu pozostaje incognito na wsi, dopóki jej problemy nie przeminą. *'Pinkerton' Ulica Jabłecznika 309 :§6000 :Trudność: 1 :Gavin Pinkerton :Gavin Pinkerton powoli przystosowuje się do życia na wsi. Był wieloletnim chirurgiem plastycznym wielkich gwiazd i z powodzeniem prowadził swoją praktykę we wspaniałym mieście Bridgeport. Jedno ześlizgnięcie się skalpela doprowadziło do procesu o błąd w sztuce medycznej. Gavin desperacko musiał zmienić otoczenie. Bycie miejskim doktorem w Appaloosa to nie jest szybkie życie, do jakiego przywykł, ale być może te okolice mają inne uroki do zaoferowania. Jednak na razie zamierza nie wychylać się, mając nadzieję, że jego nadszarpnięta reputacja go nie dogoni. *'Pióra Bez Problemu' Aleja Niezwykła 19445 :§1350 :Trudność: 3 :Hailey Shepherd, Benni Hennessey, Zac Whipsnake, Kenji Midden :Ta eklektyczna grupa postanowiła zebrać pieniądze, by wynająć swój własny dom na ranczu. Reprezentują różne drogi życiowe... Benni to południowa piękność o nowoczesnym guście. Zac to miejscowy nicpoń - za dnia szeregowy kucharz, a wieczorami motocyklista. Hailey to typowa dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa, która niczego nie pragnie bardziej, jak mieć własnego szczeniaczka. Kenji jest młodym archeologiem, który nie może się doczekać, by przyjrzeć się z bliska wykopaliskom dinozaurów na skraju miasta. Jedyne, co wszyscy mają wspólnego, to uwielbienie dla zwierząt, ale właściciel domu bardzo jasno zabrania wszelkich futrzaków w domu. Dopóki nie zmieni swojego zdania, wygląda na to, że tamci będą musieli zadowolić się pierzastym przyjacielem. *'Prości Milionerzy' Ulica Jabłecznika 301 :§50,000 :Trudność: 2 :Booker Singleton, Rodney Singleton, Błysk 3.0 Singleton :Bracia Singleton sami zdobyli miliony, wzbogacając się na nowoczesnych technologiach informatycznych jeszcze przed załamaniem się tego rynku. Mając mnóstwo pieniędzy i wolnego czasu postanowili wyruszyć na zachód – a dokładnie na środkowy zachód. Nie odnieśli specjalnego sukcesu w hodowli koni (ale jakiemu mieszczuchowi to się udaje?), ale stwierdzili, że jeśli będą odpowiednio długo inwestować w to pieniądze, w końcu coś się uda. Dzięki inteligencji Rodney’a i urokowi Bookera w końcu osiągają powodzenie we wszystkim, czym się zajmują. *'Riffin' Bulwar Plażowy 1935 :§800 :Trudność: 3 :Calvin Riffin, Cornell Riffin, Chantrelle Riffin, Ditz Riffin :Rodzina Riffinów - a raczej to, co z niej zostało - ucierpiała niezmiernie. Clement i Clarissa byli kochającymi rodzicami, żyjącymi ze swojej ciężkiej pracy na roli, dopóki niefortunny wypadek nie osierocił ich dzieci w młodym wieku. Jako najstarszy, Calvin szybko wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność za utrzymanie rodziny razem. Gdy ich rodzice patrzą na nich z góry i dzięki pomocy innych mieszkańców, Riffinowie przetrwali i brną przed siebie dalej. *'Schmidt' Aleja Niezwykła 19444 :§1650 :Trudność: 2 :Benjamin Schmidt, Ralston Schmidt :Beniamin - majster za dnia, rozchwytywany kawaler nocą. Żyje sam ze swoim szczeniakiem Ralstonem, ale bynajmniej nie jest samotny. Kobiety z Appaloosa doceniają jego umiejętności i w mało subtelny sposób wzywają go do swoich domów w celu naprawy „zepsutych” urządzeń. Czy kiedykolwiek znajdzie powód, by się ustatkować? *'Siostry Bird' Rondo Podkowy 202 :§1000 :Trudność: 2 :Alouette Bird, Oriole Bird, Minette Bird :Siostry Bird nigdy nie przejmują się codziennymi sporami innych mieszkańców. Są nieco wyniosłe i zawsze tajemnicze. Ich urok i cera jak u porcelanowej lalki zapewniają im wielu adoratorów. Fascynacja Oriole drobiazgami należącymi do innych kilkakrotnie wpędziła ją w kłopoty, ale dzięki pracy Alouette w miejscowej gazecie imię rodziny pozostaje czyste. Czy ta dziwna para nadal będzie tak funkcjonowała, czy w końcu jej szczęście się skończy? *'Sporty, Przyprawy i Wszystko do Zabawy' Ulica Racji 73 :§10,000 :Trudność: 2 :Juanita Blanco, Barrington Diamond :Barrington i Juanita zapłonęli szaleńczą miłością ku sobie porywając huraganem swojego uczucia całe Appaloosa niczym trąba powietrzna pędząca przez równinę. Juanita odwiedziła dom po swoim wielkim zwycięstwie w telewizyjnym konkursie gotowania „Od pomywacza do restauratora”. W programie tym zmieniano pracujących za minimalną płacę pomywaczy w prawdziwych kuchmistrzów. Juanita natychmiast wpadła w oko Barringtonowi, trenerowi ze szkoły średniej, który awansował na administratora nowego, światowej klasy stadionu w Appaloosa. Ta dwójka, ucieleśniająca drogę życiową od pucybuta do milionera, szybko dopasowała się do siebie, a ponieważ słychać już tupot małych stópek, nie minie długo, gdy w mieście rozlegną się weselne dzwony! *'Wiejscy Pomocnicy' Rondo Podkowy 192 :§23,000 :Trudność: 3 :Johnny Johnson, Chuck Hobble, Mroczek Hobble, Freebird Johnson :Chuck Hobble ma dość proszenia się o występy i spędzania każdej nocy w zakurzonym pokoju w motelu. Całe życie w trasie odzywa się teraz bólem w kościach. Nikt nie powiedział, że życie kowboja z rodeo będzie łatwe, ale osiedlenie się jako pomniejsza osobistość w mieście takim jak Appaloosa ma swoje zalety. Wprowadził się tu wraz ze swoim długoletnim przyjacielem, Johnny’m, piosenkarzem country, który zna ból, jakim jest utrata rodziny z powodu życia na walizkach. Gdy nie są zajęci wymienianiem się opowieści o fankach, zajmują się swoimi końmi, prowadząc nareszcie spokojną egzystencję. Zmarłe zwierzaki *Breezy *Dazzler *Dizzy *Ducky Lionheart *Estela Marshall *Błysk 2.0 Singleton Zmarli Simowie *Donna Parr-Teague *Żółta-Stopa Dzika-Grzywa *Clarissa Riffin *Clement Riffin Miastowi *Gussie Bell *Jay Schreckengast *Gloria Bedlington, matka Bertrama Bedlingtona *Josy Clover *Gurpal Einstein *Kalliopi Ellada *Hiller Flint *Maggie Gray *Charmaine Hopper *Angel Jenner *Shaun Kiffle *Li Lo *Evan Noble *Sage Oxendine *Alani Shepherd, siostra Jazlyn Parrott i Hailey Shepherd Simowie NPC *Jacoby Grubb (Opiekun do dzieci) *Lark Gosling (Opiekunka do dzieci) *Avery Sage (Włamywacz) *Edison Trace (Włamywacz) *Kale Parrott (Strażak), brat Kanoa Parrotta *Ashleigh Ashford (Strażak) *Seymore Cole (Pokojówka) *Bea Bright (Pokojówka) *Altman Rush (Listonosz) *Pippa Rose (Listonoszka) *Chase Harley (Roznosiciel gazet) *Dorothy Button (Roznosicielka gazet) *Benedict Brier (Dostawca pizzy) *Genna Kizzy (Dostawczyni pizzy) *Zebedee Devoir (Policjant) *Audrey Puggle (Policjantka) *Jak Reynard (Majster) *Verity Fiddle (Majster) *Elliot Parr (Komornik) *Mollie Bullock (Komornik) *Jenny Howlet (Maniak naukowy) *Julian Sprockett (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Joey Sims (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Melody Frend (Pracownica opieki społecznej) *Sara Foster (Pracownica opieki społecznej) Znaczenie nazwy Appaloosa to nazwa rasy konia, a plains ''oznacza ''równiny. Najprawdopodobniejsza byłaby nazwa Równiny Appaloosów. Ciekawostki * Na skraju miasteczka znajdują się pozostałości po wykopaliskach dinozaurów, a obok stary, opuszczony bar, porośnięty pajęczynami. Na parkingu przed nim zaparkowany jest staromodny, zardzewiały samochód. Takie samo auto znajduje się przy bazie wypadowej w Appaloosa Plains, zanurzone do połowy w wodzie, czy przy bazie złodziei - jaskini koniokrada. * W parku, obok cmentarza jest pochowany pewien Sim o imieniu Żółta Stopa Dzika Grzywa. Jest to zmarły Indianin. Wiele osób sądzi, że popełnił on samobójstwo, ponieważ pochowany jest obok drzewa nazwanego "Drzewem Wisielca". Taką samą nazwę ma piosenka z "Igrzysk Śmierci". Nie jest to jednak prawda. * Niektórzy mieszkańcy miasta mają nazwiska oznaczające nazwy zwierząt np. Whipsnake, Fox czy Bird. Snake to po angielsku Wąż, Fox oznacza Lis, a Bird to Ptak. * Mimo, iż w Appaloosa Plains są bogate rodziny, to mieszkańcy dają odpocząć naturze i zamiast samochodów poruszają się innymi środkami transportu, np. końmi, rowerami. * Po mieście jeździ ciężarówka z lodami, mamy cztery rodzaje do wyboru. Ciężarówka oznaczona jest ikonką, tak jak Sim i parcela. * Vera Blackburn z rodziny Blackburn i Quincy Miller z rodziny Miller są prawdopodobnie odwołaniem do dwóch bohaterów z gry Battlefield 3 (również firmy EA) Johna Blackburna i Jonathana Millera, którzy podobnie jak dwoje tych simów służyli w wojsku, Amerykańskim "Marines" * Za Jaskinią Koniokrada jest szyb kopalniany, w którym nie ma świecących oczu. Koło jeziorka jest taki sam. Może być to koniec tej kopalni. * W Appaloosa Plains w oddali można dostrzec maszt. Identyczny jest w Sunset Valley. Być może Appaloosa Plains to miasto położone koło Sunset Valley. * Na cmentarzu w Appaloosa Plains jest 17 nagrobków, z czego 16 wskazuje, że Sim umarł z powodu ognia. Można więc wysnuć teorię, że miasto w przeszłości dotknął wielki pożar. * Na każdej parceli publicznej znajduje się słupek do przywiązywania koni. Galeria zdjęć Appaloosa.jpg|Appaloosa Plains z lotu ptaka Screenshot-378.jpg|Szyb kopalniany w Apaloosa Plains 6058332117_c0b75ed637_z.jpg|Opuszczona chatka ukryta w górach Appaloosa Plains 6058332569_c6daf8a3c3_z.jpg|Wybieg 6058334385_ce894f63e6_z.jpg|Miejsce dla koni 6058335269_215eaefd24_z.jpg|Stadnina 6058879118_8663e7c282_z.jpg|Tor przeszkód dla koni 6058879542_98bde1007a_z.jpg|Psi park 6058880742_104ca9c75c_z.jpg|Jedno z miejsc w Appaloosa Plains 6058881148_1a8847d05a_z.jpg|Wybieg dla koni 6058881616_802b9225be_z.jpg|Stadnina 6058882482_f3f665fd61_z.jpg Stadnina.png|Stadnina od środka Ci lody.png|Ciężarówka z lodami Screenshot-Appalosa Plains.jpg|Appalosa Plains z góry AppaloosaPlainszima.jpg|Appaloosa Plains zimą aptęcza.jpg|Tęcza nad Appaloosa Plains AppaloosaPlainsSunset.jpg AppaloosaJPG.jpg|Część miasta położona w dolinie Ekran_Ładowania_AP.PNG|Ekran ładowania w Appaloosa Plains Kategoria:Appaloosa Plains Kategoria:Otoczenia w The Sims 3 en:Appaloosa Plains nl:Appaloosa Plains fr:Appaloosa Plains no:Appaloosa Plains es:Appaloosa Plains pt-br:Appaloosa Plains ru:Аппалуза Плейнс